cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Baroness Von Bon Bon
|location = Inkwell Isle Two|phases = 4|forms = 1|minions = Jelly Beans Jawbreaker Candy Corn Cupcake Gumball Machine Waffle Peppermint Candy Sugarcake Castle|affiliation = |moveset = Jaw Maw Candy Corn Kernel Cupcake Slam Gumball Rain Waffle Expansion Cotton Candy Gun Peppermint Rollout Sugarcake Rush Bon Bon Voyage|parry = Jelly Beans Cotton Candy Peppermint Candy|level: = Sugarland Shimmy|hitpoints_in_simple = 400|hitpoints_in_regular = 430|hitpoints_in_expert = 530|gender = Female}}Baroness Von Bon Bon is a boss in ''Cuphead'' found from Inkwell Isle Two in the Sugarland Shimmy boss level. Description Appearance Bon Bon is a humanoid with pink skin, brown hair and yellow eyes. She sports a sleeveless white and cherry-red dress and gloves, along with a hat that resembles an ice cream cone. Personality Baroness Von Bon Bon possesses a rather feisty attitude for an authority figure. Whenever a minion of hers is defeated, she will shake her fist at Cuphead and Mugman in aggression. In spite of her ferocity, she also appears to be a sore loser, crying as soon as she loses against the brothers. Intro Baroness Von Bon Bon makes the "off with his head!"-gesture with her head detaching from her neck for seconds and spinning before getting reattached, as she gets grabbed by her own candy cane into the castle. Phase One - Phase Three The first phase of the Baroness fight is unique from other boss fights, as the major part of the first phase is focus more to her minions working as mini-bosses before the actual fight against the Baroness begins. Three of these minions will appear during the fight: Jawbreaker The Jawbreaker will relentlessly pursue the players wherever they go. Accompanied him is a smaller jawbreaker that follow from behind as a way to damage if they run into it. On simple mode, no jawbreaker will be behind the main monster, and on expert mode, there will be an extra red jawbreaker behind the small blue one. When defeated, the jawbreaker's layers will start breaking one by one with the core gaining a halo and then float away, the following ones will simply break apart. Candy Corn The Candy Corn flies around the arena in a horizontal figure 8, and summons smaller but inverted clones of himself that fly upwards. The monster does show up on simple mode, but does not have a candy corn following him. When defeated, the candy corn floats up with its mouth separated akin to the same animation as the smaller candy corn. Cupcake The Cupcake jumps around the arena and tries to squash the players. If that fails, three frosting shock waves from his landing will damage the players. On expert, instead of waiting for the shock waves to dissipate, he will jump before they are gone. When defeated, the cherry on top of him will gain eyes, become a bomb and begin growing and then explode itself along with the Cupcake. Gumball Machine The Gumball Machine runs around the arena and shoots gumballs up in the air as they rain down on the players. On simple mode, he scrambles across the entire arena but won't fire gumballs. When defeated, the head will shatter apart and the body will scramble away to the left of the stage. Waffle The Waffle flies around the arena and while sometimes splits itself into multiple pieces and reverts back to the original form. He appears on simple mode, but doesn't do anything besides fly around, and on expert mode, it will only shoot either in the four cardinal directions at first, and then fire the diagonals, or vice versa. When defeated, it will break apart as if it was doing its attack but the pieces will fly off the screen and the teeth section will implode on itself and dissapear. Once the second monster is deployed, a Jellybean soldier armed with a sword sometimes charges across the arena. They can be killed by only crouching or parrying the pink jellybeans. On expert the Jellybean soldiers will appear when the first monster is sent out. Once the third monster is deployed, the baroness herself will appear on top of the castle to fire three cotton candies that circle around each other with one of them can be parried. There is a candy platform moving from left to right that players can stand on to avoid the Candy Corn, Jawbreaker or Waffle's attack. Final Phase Once third monster is defeated, the main battle with Bon Bon herself begins. She again appears at the top of castle grinning maniacally and orders the castle to chase down the player/s. In this phase, Bon Bon will throw her own head, which homes in on the player/s as they are moving, and a head will appear in the original place (two heads are thrown in Expert) while the castle spits out rolling peppermint candies at the player/s in order to flatten them. The peppermints can be parried to gain extra height. The platform from previous phase stays in place when the Baroness battle begins which can help the player/s to gain enough ground to shoot at the Baroness and avoid her and the castle's attack. After taking enough damage, the boss is defeated as the Baroness and the castle are seen crying with the latter slamming its fist onto the ground. This phase is not playable in simple mode, as the Baroness will simply cry without ordering the castle to chase the players. Trivia *The stage may be a reference to The Cookie Carnival, an animated Disney short with similar character designs. *Her name, Bon Bon, is used in various languages (like French or many Balkan countries) for candy. *Her design is slightly similar to Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. *While not immediately apparent, the Baroness was made to resemble a soda bottle, with her head acting as the bottle cap. *The Jawbreaker's appearence is similar to Pac-Man only the outside is red instead of yellow which was instead used as one of the color layers in it's so-called mouth with the center being green and having eyes. *The throwing head attack may be a reference to Queen Marie Antoinette's famous line "Let them eat cake", because she chops off her head and she's also riding a cake castle. *The moving castle is similar in design and movement to the moving barn from "Swing, You Sinners!", a cartoon referenced multiple times in Cuphead. *When the Cupcake is defeated, his cherry's stem begins to widdle down like a lit fuse, turning into a cherry bomb. *The Waffle is often mistaken for a chocolate bar due to its brownish color. *Despite having 3 smaller jawbreakers behind the main one on the Jawbreaker's death screen, there is no point where a yellow jawbreaker is seen during the fight. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 2